cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Sahrani
|connectedresources = }} History The United Kingdom of Sahrani is an independent country in south america. The United Kingdome of Sahrani is rich in oil and natural gas resources. Due to these resources the country has become highly prosperous after gaining foreign direct investment and international aids. The country has a relatively high Human Development Index for the south american region. Sahrani Civil War The Sahrani Civil War of April 2008 was an armed conflict between Prime Minister Armando Gonzales leader of the Sahrani Leberation Army (SLA) in the Northern Democratic Repuplic of Sahrani, and the western backed forces supporting King Joseph III king of the Kingdome of South Sahrani. This conflict ended with the defeat of the SLA and the fall of Prime Minister Armando Gonzales's regime. Later in the same year, some remains of the SLA were spotted on Rahmadi island after an attack on Rahmadi island. In the Rahmadi conflict secretes were revealed that the Northern Democratic Republic of Sahrani had a president. The president of the Democratic Republic of Sahrani was then captured by special forces of the United States Marine Corps and then was transferred to the Royal Army Corps of Sahrani. After the wars conclusion, King Joseph III king of the Kingdome of South Sahrani signed a royal decree to join the northern and the southern parts of the lands, which was then henceforth known as the United Kingdome of Sahrani (UKS). Economy The United Kingdom of Sahrani has a highly industrialized economy that makes the country one of the most developed in the world. The United Kingdom of Sahrani is becoming more dependent on it's natural resources as a source of revenue, petroleum and natural gas exports still play an important role in the economy, especially in the south. A massive construction boom, an expanding manufacturing base, and a thriving services sector are helping the Unite Kingdom of Sahrani diversify its economy. Until the 2008 Civil Wars, Sahrani's economy witnessed excellent growth, with bank assets reaching over 3 billion Dollars. By the end of the first half of april 2008, the influx of tourists to Sahrani had already registered a 67.4% decrease over the past month. Market capitalization was also at an all time high, and today, Sahrani economy is entirely based on the western aids from the NATO Government Head of State: Joseph Delantero III Prime Minister: Augusto Da Silva Vice Prime Minister: Mickael Berlard Ministry of Royal Affairs: Natania Sparklela Ministry of State: Hombre de la Silla Ministry of Defence: Pablo Albino Ministry of Justice: Aire de Alquitrán Ministry of Interior: Soft Carretera Ministry of Agriculture: Greenie Chica Ministry of Commerce and Labor: Culparlo Pistola Ministry of Health and Human Services: Introduzca Chtrum Ministry of Housing and Urban Development: Che Vandetta Ministry of Transportation: Tanque Estrella Ministry of Energy: Raule Grande Ministry of Education: Fuerte Muro Ministry of Homeland Security: Petrolero Frustrada Commander And Cheif of RACS: Comandante Riboli Hombre Mortal Royal Army Corps of Sahrani Royal Army Corps of Sahrani (RACS) is the name of the country's military and is equipped with mostly NATO and Warsaw Pact that was captured from the NLA military hardware and training.